In IMT-advanced (International Mobile Telecommunications-Advanced), the collaborative MIMO (Multiple-Input-Multiple-Output) solution becomes an efficient method to improve the system coverage and spectral efficiency by using a plurality of eNBs (evolved Node B, hereinafter referred to as eNB) to provides one or more mobile stations (MS) with data service via cooperation among the plurality of eNBs to reduce the ICI (Inter-Cell Interference). To implement the collaborative MIMO transmission, same resource needs to be allocated for a plurality of eNBs performing, collaborative MIMO, that is, resource synchronization.
The so-called collaborative MIMO means that both eNB and MS have a plurality of antennas, at least a plurality of eNBs communicate with one MS, one eNB may communicate with one or more MSs. In collaborative MIMO, the serving eNB of one MS requests the neighboring cell eNB to participate in the collaborative MIMO transmission and indicates the resource allocated for this collaboration MEMO to the neighboring cell eNB requested to participate in the collaborative MIMO. If there is no conflict between the resource allocated for the neighboring cell eNB by the serving eNB and the resource of the neighboring cell eNB, then the collaborative MIMO transmission for this MS may be established. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of topology of traditional cellular cell, taking traditional hexagonal cell model as an example for illustration. Each MS has only one serving eNB, the serving eNB of MS is determined during the initial access of MS, MS may handover from original source serving eNB to a new object eNB with the movement of MS. MS 2a may be taken as a example to illustrate. The serving eNB of MS 2a is eNB 1a, since network model is of hexagonal structure, one serving eNB at most has two neighboring cells which may participate in the collaborative MIMO with the serving eNB, the neighboring cell eNB performing the collaborative MIMO with the serving eNB and the serving eNB constitute one collaborative cell cluster. Certainly, in actual network, the serving eNB may have a plurality of neighboring eNBs (hereinafter referred to as neighboring cell eNB). As shown in FIG. 1, the dot oval frame denotes a collaborative cell cluster performing collaborative MIMO service for MS 2a, constituted by the serving eNB 1a, neighboring cell eNBs 1b and 1c. In this collaborative cell cluster, the serving eNB 1a determines resource allocation for this collaborative MIMO transmission.
neighboring cell eNB 1b shown in FIG. 1 may also be taken as a serving eNB in one collaborative cell cluster and determine MS (not shown in Fig) dominated by it, in this collaborative cell cluster. When each serving eNB allocates resource respectively, it is easy to cause resource conflict and result in CO-MIMO failure.
An existing resource allocation manner for CO-MIMO is shown in FIG. 2, the shadow with slash lines denotes the resource which may be used for CO-MIMO by eNB 1a as serving eNB, the blank area denotes the resource which may be used for CO-MIMO by eNB 1b as serving eNB, the shadow with vertical lines denotes the resource which may be used for CO-MIMO by eNB 1c as serving eNB, that is, each eNB reserves a part of fixed resource as resource area which may be allocated for collaborative MIMO while it acts as a serving eNB, and the reserved resource areas allocated for each serving eNB to be used for collaborative MIMO with other eNBs are all orthogonal to each other, that is, there is no overlapping part between any two resource areas, so as to guarantee there is no conflict of resources for collaborative MIMO. However, the efficiency of the resource allocation manner, which defining the resource allocation of serving eNB and collaborative eNB in a cell cluster for collaborative MIMO in a predetermined area, is very low. Its disadvantages are as follows:                the reserved resource will be waste, If there is no MS or few MSs desiring collaborative MIMO communication.        if there are too many MSs desiring collaborative MIMO in one cell dominated by serving eNB, the reserved resource for this serving eNB will not meet the requirement of collaborative MIMO, so as to cause collaborative MIMO failure.        furthermore, that how to define the initial reserved resource area effectively in this predetermined fixed scheme is a problem.        